Sometimes
by Amber Moon
Summary: Somebody wakes up at night and needs to think things out...angst


Author: Raspberry Goddez  
  
Title: Reminiscing  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own diddly...so you can't sue me *ner de ner* And the Dixie Chicks song "You Were Mine" doesn't belong to me either  
  
Notes: I couldn't decide who it should be (I won't say who, you'll figure it out and if I do say who, you'll automatically think of the first person that I mention, trust me, it happens...and yes, it can be both, just think of it as...they both live in modern times no, ok? WORK  
  
WITH IT (and there can be more than two options here)) So yeah...I sound all secretive and crap but you'll work with it, I trust you. Sorry that it's sad, I'm actually in a good mood right now (except for writer's block of Betrayal Goes Both Ways) and I needed a vent...fic...i guess...so "enjoy"...  
  
Sometimes  
  
He was gone and it hurt to remember that. It hurt to remember that he had chosen it, and the decision hadn't been against his freewill. He was gone and he was living with her. The emptiness inside her overwhelmed her soul, making her feel lonely and barren of all life.  
  
//Even though you've found a new love  
  
and she's what your dreams are made of//  
  
She tossed fitfully in her sleep, her arms groping for the one missing in the empty space next to her. Her arms met empty air and she whimpered in her sleep, crying out for the one that she missed so. Her own whimpers startled her out of her fitful sleep and she rolled over, controlling the sob that was rising in her throat and the tears that were shining in her eyes.  
  
//Sometimes I wake up crying at night//  
  
Angrily, she ground the heels of her fists into her eyes and she pressed her lips into a thin line. She wouldn't cry tonight, not again. She thrusted herself up and pushed her bedraggled black hair out of the way.  
  
//And sometimes I scream out your name//  
  
Her feet met the cold floor, the chill running up her legs, when she pulled herself out of her bed, not caring to go back to sleep again, tired of the same dreams, night after night. Her eyes were careful to avoid the ring sitting idly on the bureau next to the bed, its mate nowhere to be seen.  
  
//What right does she have to take you away  
  
When for so long, you were mine//  
  
She walked into the kitchen, her bare feet making a quiet padding sound, the soles of her feet slapping on the wooden floor. She flicked the "on" switch to the coffee machine and heard the rhythmic sound of the water dripping into the pot. She leaned against the counter, the moonlight cradling her thin frame, illuminating her morose features.  
  
The coffee machine gave a quiet beep, announcing it was done. She pulled out a mug from a cabinet above and poured herself a cup, wishing it were morning again, time for work, so she wouldn't have time to think about anything.  
  
She took her mug into the living room, finding her way by the bright moon's light that showed fiercely through the window. She sat by a box and pile of photos. She picked up a random one, sipping on the coffee, letting the hot liquid burn down her throat in a hot rush.  
  
//It was a time of love and laughter  
  
Happy Ever After//  
  
She smiled sadly, letting the thoughts of all the time they had spent together drift over her, warming her but the thought of where he was now dampened the brief and momentary bright mood. She dropped the picture and turned her head to the window, wishing for something that wouldn't come true.  
  
//Please tell me she's not real  
  
And that you're really coming home to stay//  
  
She dropped her head to her knees, her hands letting go of the mug, uncaring of the hot liquid.  
  
//Sometimes I wake up-//  
  
She felt the hot tears slide down her cheeks and rocked back and forth, willing the sadness away with all her will but unable to be strong enough for that.  
  
//crying at night//  
  
She gave a shuddering breath and pushed her emotions away, thinking if she were strong, he'd come back to her.  
  
//I remember when you were mine//  
  
The End 


End file.
